


Silence is Golden

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Skyquake didn't exactly die after his encounter with the Autobots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was written after I noticed a small detail about Skyquake's optics during Masters and Students. They didn't exactly go dark and simply...shut? This is simply a what if. 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> (P.S. I hope a certain someone really enjoys reading this. Hehehehehehe.)
> 
> I may also put up another chapter from Dreadwing's perspective.

He wasn't dead.

The impact hadn't killed him.

He was paralyzed; stuck halfway between his new scanned vehicle mode and halfway his bipedal mode. But the Autobots believed he had fallen offline.

Everything flashed in a blur. He had just awoken from his assigned stasis. Woken up by that egotistical Starscream. He didn't believe that Lord Megatron was truly dead as the weak, silver Seeker claimed.

Optimus Prime himself had arrived. Tried to convince him to stray from Megatron's path. He merely scoffed and took arms against the Autobot leader – as any loyal Decepticon should do. He was doing well until that Autobot scout interfered.

Why didn't the Autobots check his vital signs more clearly? If they weren't stupid as to assume that he wasn't online without a closer examination, they would have realized that they were burying him only half dead. His optics had malfunctioned immediately after the crash, so all he had to rely on was the sound around him.

He silently cursed the two Autobots. The foolish eulogy Optimus Prime gave about how each Cybertronian life was precious and how it disheartened him to see a fallen soldier. It was sickening to hear. The repetitive thump with each rock placed around him. He wanted to scream at the two, but his vocalizer had been crushed in his mishapen form. Eventually, the torment of having two Autobots surrounding him and being powerless to fight them now was over. He listened to the sound of their footsteps and he was left alone. In silence. Solitude.

He did not know how long had passed, but something stirred him from his starving and silent state. It was a feeling he remembered from long ago, deep in his spark. From the presence of his twin...Dreadwing. Even after so much time had passed and the distance between them, it made him...hopeful. It felt as his twin was getting closer and closer, albeit a short distance at a time.

He wanted so badly for Dreadwing to get here. Appear in an instant and rescue him. The scenario repeated over and over in his head, since he had nothing to do but to wait. Dreadwing would locate him through their bond. He would be found and cared for by his brother until recovering. And then, after some affectionate nagging, they would make up for lost time. It could be seen as naïve and wistful, but it was enough to distract him from the fact that most of his body shut down to preserve the little energon left.

Perhaps he could survive long enough for his spark-split twin to find him. Perhaps he would die by the next sunrise. But, he would die happily, if it meant he could live long enough to glimpse at his twin once more; to die in Dreadwing's arms.

He was getting hungrier and hungrier for energon. His systems ached and overheated from malnourishment and the damage he sustained. At this point, the only thing giving him the will to stay online was not the Decepticons or their cause. They weren't looking for him. Not even a single search party. It was only Dreadwing. How he wished to say how he loved his twin, to hold him in his arms.

Time continued to pass in silence, and he could only think of his twin. His name haunted his mind in a growing mantra.

Dreadwing. Hurry. Dreadwing. Hurry. Dreadwing. Need you. Miss you. Hurts.

If he hadn't lost his mind at his point, he certainly had now. And yet...the sound of a ground bridge, the foot steps, and the muffled voice sounded real enough to him. His mind had to be playing tricks, but he was so desperate to believe someone had come. Dreadwing? It had to be Dreadwing! He wanted to yell for his twin to dig him out, but any form of speech was long lost since the crash. He was already imaging how it would be now that they were back together.

Suddenly, an odd tapping sound echoed above his head and he felt something tap against his armor. Instantly, he burned, feeling engulfed in a new wave of pain. He wanted to scream in agony, to make it stop somehow. It felt as if his life, what little he had left to cling to, was being drained.

No...no...No no no! Dreadwing!

This couldn't be happening. He had to wait for Dreadwing.

Another muffled yell from outside his rock prison. The pain intensified.

He had to...Had to wait...

Another flash of the leeching pain.

Wait...Dreadwing.

The sound of gunfire?

Dread...wing...

 

After all the time he waited, pain endured, hunger and darkness, Skyquake fell into eternal silence. Alone.  


End file.
